The standardization of a method applied to video on demand (VoD) streaming by hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP) streaming and live streaming as a flow of standardization in Internet streaming such as internet protocol television (IPTV). Particularly, moving picture expert Group-dynamic adaptive streaming over HTTP (MPEG-DASH) in which standardization is performed in ISO/IEC/MPEG has attracted attention (for example, see NPL 1).
In MPEG-DASH, streaming data is obtained and played according to a meta file referred to as media presentation description (MPD) and an address (URL: Uniform Resource Locator) of media data such as audio, videos, or subtitles which are chunked and described in the meta file.
A plurality of candidates having different attributes are listed in the stream of media data (Representation) described in the MPD. An application that processes the MPD (for example, a stream player, and the like) selects the best stream in accordance with the current network environmental conditions from the streams of the plurality of candidates, and obtains and plays the stream.
Then, if the network environment changes, a stream to be acquired changes depending on the network environment. Further, the reference of selection is assumed as selection by an end user (viewer), a capability attribute of a device (for example, an implemented function), a method attribute (for example, codecs, and the like), and a capability attribute (for example, a memory capability, a processing capability, or the like).